Something Has Changed
by ImNotThatGirl
Summary: WickedRENT Crossover. I got this idea from some interesting storylines and sort of strung them together to create this really entertaining fic. Since this fic covers like 3 categories, I'm probably going to switch up the category to find it every so often


**Something Has Changed**

Title: Something Has Changed  
Fandom: Wicked/RENT  
Rating: M  
A/n: I got this idea from some interesting storylines and sort of strung them together to create this really entertaining fic. The fics I read were pretty badly written but had some interesting characteristics to them, so I figured I'd give them some justice and write them how they should be written. If you like this chapter maybe I'll continue.

Pairings: Not quite sure yet, I definitely don't want Fiyero and Elphaba together, although it seems like that in the beginning.

Note: The Wicked section starts where the play ends, and has book qualities/references such as Elphaba's water allergy and Fiyero's dark skin. I'm toggling between both play and book. I am also aware that in Elphaba's times they didn't have electricity and such but I'm pretending she knows what electronics are.

The RENT sections take place present day (instead of 1989/1990) and movie verse.

* * *

Chapter 1

Elphaba held tightly to Fiyero's gloved, straw hand as they entered the mysterious archway of the Time Dragon Clock portal. Elphaba stopped before the frame of the doorway, trembling in fear of what could be on the other side. She looked back once more before stepping into the awaiting darkness, and as she looked back she felt a slight sadness creep into her heart. She longed to stay in oz, the only home she had ever known, and the home of her only beloved friend, Glinda.

Fiyero pulled on her hand and Elphaba had no choice but to follow. She had nothing left for her here, and although it pained her to say it, Glinda was better off without the green girl. At first Fiyero had to convince her not to tell Glinda she was alive, but the fact that he and Elphaba were in danger meant that if she told Glinda, the very fragile woman could suffer too. Elphaba could not let that happen, especially to someone she cared for, and loved deeply.

The dark abyss engulfed them and Elphaba felt as if her breath was being taken from her lungs. She let go of Fiyero's hand and clasped her neck, trying to breathe; her mouth struggling with words to tell Fiyero what was happening. Panic took over her body and she felt a sudden wind against her weak body and was pushed into what seemed like a black hole. As she fell endlessly, she felt wisps of air hit her face, and her arms flailed trying to grab onto something to stop her from falling. As she fell she could see her life flash before her eyes, starting with her "childhood" memories of misery and hate. It slowly progressed to her days at Shiz and her chipper roommate, Glinda. Oh how she missed the bubbly girl.

Elphaba reached out her hand to find Fiyero's straw arm but he was nowhere to be found. Elphaba's panic grew until her body hit some sort of ground and her body became limp and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Elphaba woke up startled, finding herself in a soft bed. Her body was clothed in a silk nightgown and her hair was down, dangling brown curls in her face. _Curls?_ Elphaba thought._ Since when did I have curls? My hair wouldn't curl, ever, even if I threatened it!_

She sat up and put her hands through her mess of hair, trying to figure out what had happened in the night. She looked around and realized she wasn't in Oz anymore. She glanced around the bare walls trying to locate Fiyero. He was nowhere nearby.

She got out of the comfort of the bed, and went to the window adjacent to the headboard. She pulled back the curtains to reveal a pale, full moon. The light flooded into the room, illuminating everything in sight. It was then she realized that her unique tint of green skin… was gone and her hair had changed from midnight black to a soft brown.

A smile crept onto her face, but as soon as it had come, it vanished. As much as she hated her outer appearance and how it affected the way people treated her, the green skin was what made her…her. A tear fell from her eyes and landed on her bare calf. Eyes clenched, Elphaba waited for the tingle and the searing pain that usually happened after her skin got wet.

When nothing happened, she slowly opened her tightly shut eyes and looked down at her leg. _No blotches…no red marks…not even a slight burn!_Elphaba couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that not only had she shed her green skin, but she lost her water allergy as well.

* * *

Fiyero woke up to his head throbbing, and found himself sprawled out across a tattered couch. He jumped to his feet instantly, realizing he was in a strange place, and noticing Elphaba was not near him. The walls were falling apart and the ceiling had a glass roof that was missing pieces to it's crystal puzzle.

Fiyero has never seen such deformity to a building before, except for deep in the Emerald City in the slums. Could he be in the Emerald City? _What happened?_ He mumbled into the darkness. His voice bounced off the surrounding walls and from the way the sound had returned to him, he could tell there was a void in the wall to his right.

As he crept closer, his hands slightly shook at his sides, afraid of what could be found beyond the darkness. He clenched them tightly together, and in an instant, realized the texture difference in his skin. As his eye's semi-adjusted to the dark, he realized everything was fuzzy. "Oh my God! I'm blind!" Fiyero screamed in a panic as he reached his hands up to his face, trying to figure out how to fix the damage.

As soon as his voice lingered in the air for a moment, he heard a crash come from, what he guessed was another room, several feet in front of him. A voice mumbled incoherent words and Fiyero could hear footsteps coming closer. A shadowy figure, somewhat taller than himself, approached him, but with such unclear sight, Fiyero could only make out the outline.

The figure was muscular, and from what Fiyero could see, he was hunched over. He figured he had just woken up who this was with his outcry of fright, but when he really thought about it, maybe this person could help him out. This way, Fiyero could find Elphaba, make sure she's ok, and they can set back off into hiding.

As the figure stood up in front of Fiyero, clearly taller than him, his heart started to beat faster, and all remembrance of what he wanted to ask for fled his mind. Fiyero stood there dumbfounded, unsure how to react. His mouth was gaping, and the fact he was unable to see who, or what, was in front of him somewhat frightened him. But it wasn't long till the shadowy figure realized Fiyero was in front of him, because the figure stopped, tilted his head in confusion, and opened his mouth, "Mark?"

* * *

Elphaba slid out of the bed, unknowing what she'd find when she left it. She tiptoed towards a shining line from the floor that seemed to be seeping through the bottom of a door. After a minute of trying to locate the door handle, she clasped it tightly in one hand and slowly pulled on it. As it opened it creaked and the hinges squeaked, causing Elphaba to tightly shut her eyes, hoping that it wasn't heard.

When the door was completely opened, she stepped out from behind it and the light nearly blinded her. After her eyes adjusted, she observed the narrow hallway and the three doors located on either side of the walls. At the end of the hallway seemed to be a living room, completely furnished and contained a flickering light from a left on TV. Adjoining the living room was a small, tidy kitchen that had a night light left on above the stove.

Elphaba noticed one of the doors to her left was slightly open. Light was coming from the room and she could hear a faint snoring. She knew it was too faint and gentle to be Fiyero's. She slowly approached the door and pushed it lightly to test it, hoping it wouldn't creak like the other. There was something familiar about that snore, but Elphaba couldn't put her finger on it.

Just as she was about to finish opening the door, it came to her. Glinda! Elphaba would fall asleep to that very sound years and years ago in her days at Shiz. She was almost shocked she remembered that far back ago but the memory flooded her with a feeling like it was only yesterday.

With a smile on her face she put both hands lightly on the door, ready to push it open. She started out slowly, trying not to wake the slumbering girl on the other side, and as she was about to enter the room she whispered inside, "Glinda?"

* * *

"Who's Mark?" Fiyero asked the still shadowy figure. The figure brushed past him, and Fiyero could smell cigarette smoke and alcohol on the passing body. From what little Fiyero could tell, the figure seemed to be headed towards a counter shaking his head.

"Mark, are you going through one of your 'I don't know who I am' phases again?" the voice was raspy and deep. "It's really getting old man." A light flickered on and Fiyero shielded his eyes from the brightness. The figured came into view, as clear as Fiyero could get with his vision impaired. "Ah, why cant I see?" Fiyero shouted in frustration and confusion, more to himself then the other person.

"Maybe it's because you aren't wearing your glasses," the man pointed out. "Sometimes Mark I think you need more fresh air because those camera fumes are getting to your head." Fiyero looked at him like he was talking in another language but the man didn't notice. "My glasses?" Fiyero questioned.

"Yes genius," the man said as he went towards the couch, picked up the specs from the side table and handed them to Fiyero. Fiyero looked at them oddly, although he couldn't quite see clearly, and hesitantly put them on. All at once his vision cleared up and he could see perfectly.

He soon realized his hands weren't the same dark, exotic color they had been, nor the gloved straw ones after he had been under the spell. They were a creamy, pale white and slightly pink from being cold. The man looked at him amused as Fiyero stared at his hands. "They're just hands you know," the man snickered. "Everyone has them." Fiyero looked up at this and glared at the man.

Just then another voice came from the room, "Hey Roger, Where'd you go?" It sounded like a young woman's voice, and the man, who Fiyero guessed was Roger answered, "Mimi go back to sleep, I'll be in there soon." Mimi didn't listen though. She got out of bed and came into the living area, dressed in a long tee shirt. Fiyero had to admit the girl was fairly good looking with her exotic, tan skin. She was very skinny, _too skinny_, thought Fiyero. He sighed and watched as she came further towards them.

"Hey Mark," she greeted as she passed Fiyero. "Hey baby," she said as she went up to Roger and gave him a kiss. Fiyero just stood there in awe, unable to understand what was going on around him. _Who is this Mark person, and why do they think I'm him?

* * *

_

Elphaba opened the door, and was surprised at what she found. It wasn't Glinda she found inside, but a darker skinned woman, with short, dark brown hair. It appeared that the woman had fallen asleep at her desk. Papers where scattered everywhere and the computer monitor was still on. The woman was snoring softly and she seemed to be drooling.

Elphaba laughed to herself at this sight, then stopped, wondering how she was going to get out of here. As she was walking back towards the door, the floor creaked, and the woman quietly moaned, "Maureen?" Elphaba turned at the sound of her voice and saw the woman stand as she stretched.

_Who is this Maureen? Is she talking to me?_ Elphaba asked herself after the woman stared directly at her. "What?" Elphaba said, still utterly confused. The woman must have taken this as questioning what she wanted so she went on, "How come your not in bed? Did you miss me?" The woman smiled and went over to Elphaba. Before she knew it, their lips were locked together and Elphaba's eyes were opened in shock.

The woman's tongue pushed through Elphaba's lips and they were involved in a deep, passionate kiss. All the while, Elphaba's head reeling in confusion and shock, unable to understand what was happening and what to do but kiss back. Finally the woman pulled herself away and looked at Elphaba with a smile.

The woman took Elphaba's hand and led her out the door and to the bedroom. "I love you Maureen, you know that right?" she said. Elphaba didn't answer; she just stared in front of her, still in shock. "Now let's go to sleep, we're meeting up with the gang tomorrow," the woman said. Elphaba reluctantly got into the bed, and soon after the woman snuggled into her body.

Elphaba stayed up most of the night going through all that had happened. She felt like she was stuck in an alternative universe, and she had no way of getting out. And that kiss… it had brought up feelings she had only felt once in her life. That kiss had reminded her of one person…Glinda.

* * *

Fiyero watched as Roger and Mimi went back to bed. They shut off the lights and said goodnight to "Mark", leaving Fiyero in complete darkness once again. Fiyero lead himself to the grungy couch and sat, trying to piece together what was going on. All those years of not thinking had put a toll on him, for now he had a headache. He lied down to sleep, hoping that when he woke up all of this would just melt away. 


End file.
